User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 52
Binoculars redirection Hello, and this is what i think about the Binoculars Page. Well, i think of it as the Jet Pack page, as what the thing is in general. I think that the Binoculars page should be restored. Please Reply! :D Bongi6 (talk) 19:52, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Bongi6 Complain Wait! NEVERMIND! He said it was a mistake! Sorry, please delete this. TheNintendoKing (talk)TheNintendoKingTheNintendoKing (talk) :Lolwut but i was halfway through :P Anyway, remember that /and not to whoever reads this/ arranging groups for causing troubles in other wikis is very serious. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:43, May 30, 2014 (UTC) It's a me, finding an underager Hey uh, Debu2001CP admitted to being born on November 2001...which makes him twelve, Chunky says he can't ban, and you need to block, I've got a screenshot if you would like. http://prntscr.com/3o16lu Leader of CP Parties! Talk 15:32, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Leader NOOO PROBLEM No Problem. Random tip of the Day:Remember to eat your eight a day! Leader of CP Parties! Talk 16:12, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Leader Agent Unknown rude Agent unknown being rude recently in chat heres few screenshoots: * http://prntscr.com/3o1kbu * http://prntscr.com/3o1khf * http://prntscr.com/3o1krx * on this one, agent angry when i just told him about the rule http://prntscr.com/3o1l8t thats all. he also bullied Leader of cp parties and the nintendo king Penguin44eve (talk) 16:16, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here btw I wasn't bullied, but yeah, I know others were, I just kinda stayed out of it Leader of CP Parties! Talk 16:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Problems Hi P-P listen, eve did send you something about me being angry, it's because i was upset this week about many things and i just couldn't help myself, i apologize for what happened on chat, i just want to be happy, and i never did bully nintendo king and leader of cp parties, eve did that to embarress me, i apologize i've been in a bad mood all week, i'm sorry. :(. i don't want to get blocked, give me another chance please. (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 16:22, May 30, 2014 (UTC)) Summer Shenanigans Opinion Hey PP, I needed your opinion on regarding the Summer Shenanigans "Certificate" for the Best Story Maker. Please reply on any suggestions. Also i want to send something to everyone like a scorecard on the wiki? How do I do that? Summer Shenanigans 2014 1.png Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 16:47, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Emote Can I have my own chat emote please? (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 17:33, May 30, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Summer Shenanigans Opinion So do I just use the Message feature to send the things to everyone? I've seen Other people send postcards at like one time to multiple people. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 18:08, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :Yes (but names with spaces in their names need an underscore) JWPengie; Let's go because it's ' ' :D 20:23, May 30, 2014 (UTC) TP could you plz archive my talk, thx JWPengie; Let's go because it's ' ' :D 20:22, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Agent Unknown - What happened and why? Hello, P-P. It's me (again), Omegasonic2000, and I want to talk to you about someone: Agent Unknown. He tells me he's been "kicked for stupid reasons", as he said it, and he wants me to clear things up with an admin. I want to know, what happened and why was he kicked from chat? Thank you. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 20:53, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Fear not I have apologized to Stick and Chris for what i did on chat, so no need to read what Omega Sonicwalker said, and i was banned by Chris for the argument, will this affect my chances to try and become an admin? (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 21:40, May 30, 2014 (UTC)) :You should be happy your ban wasn't 3 days to 1 week. Some mods do 1 week for 3 kicks. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 21:42, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, can i be given a second chance? ::(Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 21:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC)) :::Blocks/bans and behaviour issues do affect it, but are only relevant to a particular period of time. This length of this period is based on how serious the incidents were and with how many incidents you've been involved in the past. Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:53, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Chat Raids Hello, Lately, there has been alot of chat invasions from alot of wikis almost EVERYDAY. Everytime I go on chat, There is a chat raid from another wiki. Most of the raiders are users with cleberties names that aren't real. Chat Raids make me angry. Can you do something about the chat raids? Thanks and have a nice day. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] 23:56, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Jazzypengy12 (talk) 23:57, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:27, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Signature Are templates allowed in signature? Because when Ballono signed on my secret page his template in her sign made the numbers messed up when shreyu16 also signed. Also I think she has an image bigger than 25 px in his signature. BlackPufflesbot reporting for duty 09:17, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Unban from chat Hello P-P, I know you heard about the chat incident yesterday but I misunderstood what stickman and Chris meant and started the argument, then I realized I was being rude but I did misunderstand what they meant so I was wondering if I could get another chance for chat, so do you get it? (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 10:59, May 31, 2014 (UTC)) :It's only 2 days, you will be fine. :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 11:10, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I can't, this is getting harder than I thought :::You can still tlak with your friends. Chat isn't the only way to communicate ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:16, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I can't post any advertisements for blogs making me unpopular, I was trying my best to become an admin but that's now down the drain :( :Chat isn't a place to advertise your stuff anyway, so it doesn't really hurt the popularity of your blogs. If you'd like to become an admin, i'd give you these advices: :*Keep contributing :*Be friendly and assume good faith :*Don't "flame" fights, and try to stop fighting/contact a chatmod/admin if they get out of control. :*Don't try to be an admin- although it sounds crazy, if you are not obsessed about becoming an admin, it leaves much a better impression and makes you look more serious about the wiki :Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:26, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Dear admin, Please to visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 16:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:05, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Bots Hi Penguin-Pal, do you know how to make a bot? I see a lot of other users have them so it means that not just admins can own them. Please tell me if you can. Thank you! (By the way, I'll try to fix my signature soon) Pop!�� 22:04, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Insulted twice P-P, I have a problem. I've been insulted twice by Agent Unknown. One in my user talk (the message is called "Why don't you") and another one on a blog post (link is this). Please do something, he's insulted my blog post just because it was a better version of his. I also got a bit out of control and said some things on his wall (to counter him), I'll understand if you punish us both. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 22:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :Omega, you don't have to make fun of my rap battles just because you don't like them, you just created that to get back at me, and your trying to make an opinion a fact (Saying that his battles are better than mine), and now your expecting me to be blocked just because i don't like your battles?, how much unfairness do you want? (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 05:47, June 1, 2014 (UTC)) RE:Manners Omegasonic has harressed me and just started this whole thing because he didn't like my rap blogs and tried to upset me, he has now set his mind completely on trying to get me blocked. (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 07:25, June 1, 2014 (UTC)) RE:RE:RE:Manners Thanks, i already told Apj26 and Kallie Jo about him. (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 07:34, June 1, 2014 (UTC)) The Bot I Made Here is the link to the bot-User:StormBot. I'd like it to add new trivia facts or edit a page. It could add a new trivia fact to the Puffle Park page. I hope you accept my bot. :) ��Blue Triceratops Puffles!�� 13:55, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Bradyisback Hello Penguin-Pal. This message is informative on Bradyisback. Brady told me on Skype that Kallie blocked him for Skype reasons, yet Kallie Jo said Skype is irrelevant. You may want to talk to Kallie about this. Thanks, Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 22:01, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :No, I blocked him because he was a sockpuppet of Razaq1. This was the account Razaq used to evade his block. :Kallie Jo (talk) 22:04, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Demotion Project Request Hello Penguin-Pal I have a complaint to make, Chriskim98 has been sarcastic on me in chat, saying stuff about Callum, keeps saying that i'm making him look like an idiot so people will feel sorry for him, rants about me, and tries to embarress me, humiliate me, keeps spamming 'Nominate Me' on chat, and he's doing all this for attention (in my point of view) and everytime i say something, he goes 'Ok Agent', everything he says involves the word 'Agent', i feel he should be in the demotion project because for me, he's gone too far. (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 18:06, June 2, 2014 (UTC)) 'Hi P-P!' Hi P-P! I am really sorry about what I have done. I did not mean to do it I understand this. What is happening to my user rights then? I am really upset and dissapointed with myself. Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:24, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt burgerz ohaidere p-p eye wuz wundering wehn da nekts chat mod calindur iz. plz rite beck, Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 20:25, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiknter Olympic Games Would you like to host the Wiknter Olympic Games with me, Des01211, C H U N K Y, and Carlos? We would love to have you come host with us. Do do do do Banana Bus! (talk) 20:47, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Good news I have some good news! I have moved to the US! I want all my friends to know this! I am very happy! BlackPufflesbot reporting for duty 14:00, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Redidy's Sockpuppet Hi P-P, I found out User:Redidy Penguin has a sockpuppet (User:The Tusk), here I show you a picture of him confirming it: Carlos Mtz2 (Talk) (Blogs) 03:32, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:57, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Superfan Hat Do you know the code? 30px Wooth too, the best 20px 00:18, June 6, 2014 (UTC) gif image do you know how to make gif image? i need it for something :p Penguin44eve (talk) 07:36, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey P-P! I'm back now. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 00:54, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Different Questions Hi, first of all there's this A2 blank picture on my userpage. I hope you can get rid of it. Also, do you know how to change avatars (the pictures)? I may want to compare pictures and see which one is best. When I try to change it, it denies it. I hope you can help. Thank you! ��Blue Triceratops Puffles!�� 03:10, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Ballono. I got rid of the A2 blank picture on your userpage. For your second question, you can always upload new versions of a file. So if you wanted to upload a new version of File:Firestar.jpg, for example, you can click the "File History" tab and click "Upload a new version of this file". When you have uploaded a new version of the file, you can compare it to see which one is better in the File History tab in the table. The top one will be the current image. If the image you want is not the top one (an older version), you can click the corresponding "revert" link. :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 03:21, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Award User:Kanpo1 13:17, June 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Award Your welcome! You deserved it! Catali2016's Summer Party! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[User blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:24, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Permission Hello Penguin-Pal I was hoping that i could make a demotion project from this wiki on my wiki but i decided to ask you so it won't count as plagiarism, hope you reply soon :) (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 06:26, June 8, 2014 (UTC)) Hello http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg OP is a llama! http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg What? P-P i never got 3 kicks from chat, derp did, so the ban you gave me was unfair :( (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 13:29, June 8, 2014 (UTC)) RE:RE:What? I know, thanks for understanding and did you ban derp? (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 13:33, June 8, 2014 (UTC)) My Wiki I tried creating the admin list page for my wiki with the admin list from this wiki but every template used here doesn't exist on that wiki, i'll need to do make them since i don't know how, anyway goodbye Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 15:39, June 8, 2014 (UTC) New bot, New reason Hello, can I have rights for User:UniverseBot to be a chat bot. Please I desperately want a chat bot. It will be in chat. The thing to use at the beginning will be =. An example will be =seen Penguin-Pal. Please let me, I am counting on you! ��Blue Triceratops Puffles!�� 00:01, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Background Photos Hey, Penguin-Pal. It's me again. =P I was wondering what the best way to take background photos was. That's just about it. Thanks, Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 03:20, June 9, 2014 (UTC)fancypantsguy8 Image I just noticed many wiki glitches today which is connected to images. *Today when I visited Pixel Awards, I saw Best Penguin Award and Best Graphics Designer changed automatically. *And also my signature's image changes SOMETIMES, the trophies's image became another one. *Also some images in your talkpage change (My Old Signature) Will it be fixed? Please Reply :) Thank You [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 10:15, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Logo Hi Penguin-Pal! I made a logo for the wiki. ��Blue Triceratops Puffles!�� 00:29, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Edits Do the edits that are reverted counted as vandalism? Will it affect my chances of being promoted? User:Kanpo1 01:19, June 10, 2014 (UTC)